1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicore processor system including one or more client that carries out parallel processing of tasks by means of a plurality of processor cores and a server that assists each of the one or more client to carry out the parallel processing via a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a multicore processor system composed of two or more processor cores has been known. The multicore processor system can improve a processing performance (or processing efficiency) by sharing processes between the respective processor cores (hereinafter, also referred to simply as “cores”).
As such a multicore processor system, for example, there has been proposed one wherein in the case where an error (or abnormality) is detected in any processor core, which is carrying out a process of a task with high priority, any of the other cores constituting the multicore processor system is caused to alternately carry out the task allocated to the processor core in which the error (or abnormality) has been detected (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-305317, for example).
In such a conventional multicore processor system, allocation of a task with high priority causes a process of a task, which has been carried out until then, to be interrupted. Further, an upper limit for the number of cores that can be used for parallel processing of tasks may be provided in accordance with a configuration of tasks (that is, parallelism of programs).
In such a case, some cores may become a waiting state (that is, state where they are not carrying out a process of any task) until a process of a task with high priority is terminated. Thus, there has been a problem that an overall processing efficiency of the multicore processor system is deteriorated. Namely, there has been a problem that priority processing of the task with high priority finally causes time required for termination of all tasks to be increased.